Lust in Inaba
by IWriteSmutAllDayLong
Summary: Some steamy things are happening in Inaba after Yu Narukami defeated the keystones and had a bunch of new transfer students, has lemons,
1. chapter 1

**_A/N This fanfic takes place after the P4 ending for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle, so If you do not know what I am talking about, watch it..._**

Hyde was soundly asleep when Ruby had called him to see if he wanted to study together on saturday, although it was more HIM helping her with algebra then anything else, at least that is what Hyde thought...

"Ugh! What Even Is This!?!?" Ruby said in a frustrated manner. She was having difficulties understanding midpoint formula. "Well," Hyde began saying, "First off you're mixing up the X order, you're supposed to use X2-X1, not X1-X2," this went on for another three hours.

When they were finally finished Ruby laid down on her back "Oh thank Goodness this dumb homework is done, now we can play!" She said powering on a video game console, playing a fighting game called "Hollow Blue Arena" that had some of the silliest character designs Hyde had ever seen. about an hour into the gameplay and Hyde beating Ruby nearly every time a new voice came into the room. "AWW... has my little sister finally found herself a boyfriend?" the question alone made Hyde blush, but the blushing only intensified when looking at the voice's source, Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long, who was only wearing a pair of panties and a bra, her wet hair suggesting a shower recently. "Yang! what if dad sees you walking around the house like that?" Ruby said in a worried fashion. "Don't worry sister dear, Dad has gone hunting and won't be back for a few more days." Yang said in a matter of fact voice. "Well, have fun you two," Yang said as she walked off. "I'm sorry Hyde, I know my sister can be a bit of a pain sometimes, so ya wanna get some soda?" Ruby asked standing up. "Yea I could use a refreshment" Hyde said. they started to walk to the door when Ruby slipped backwards, Hyde grabbing onto her shirt to try and pull her up, this failed and only completly tore the fabric, revealing Ruby's boobs, soft C cups that bounced around a bit when she hit the floor. This combined with Yang's tease gave Hyde a raging hard on. When Ruby open her eyes she immediatly saw Hyde staring at her boobies, then she noticed the tent in his pants, with a voice on her head going _WANT IT WANT IT WANT IT_ , "Oh god! I'm SO sorry Ruby!" Hyde said about to head for the bathroom to calm down but Ruby grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Hyde, I ah... I want you to..." She said but started to stutter, "You want me to what?" Hyde asked. "I want... you... to take my virginity." Ruby said shyly. Hyde's face was a nice scarlet shade. "WHAT!?!?!" Hyde yelled, taken a back by her request. Ruby began to strip, once she was finished she led Hyde over to her bed and laid down on it, ahe then spread her pussy apart, "Hyde, I want you to take that," motioning towards his erection, "and stick in here" Ruby said. Hyde wasn't confused at all, in fact, he was quite willing to fuck Ruby, striping down to his birthday suit and positioned himself at her entrance, "Ruby, are you absolutly sure you want to do this, once we begin, there is no reversing this. Ruby nodded and Hyde brought her into a deep, passionate kiss, doing so to snuff out the scream she let out when he rammed his cock into her, tearing apart her hymen. Hyde started thrusting slowly, only about a thrust a second, listening to Ruby's responses while he fucked her. The first few thrusts were met with pained crying, but after a moment or so, the thrusts were met with pleasurable moans, as soon as the tears were replaced by only moaning Hyde went into turbo drive, thrusting at an almost inhuman rate, the pleasure of it all causing both teens to moan and kiss each other with an almost cathartic passion, Hyde looking at her beautiful breats bouncing as he plowed Ruby, who was even tighter then Orie, whom Hyde lost his virginity to, despite the fact that both were virgins, although the fact that Ruby was a year younger the Orie might explain why, although that was not on Hyde's mind at the moment given the fact that his cock felt like it was in hot honey, the feeling of Ruby's pussy was amazing, with her tightness squeezing down on him every time he pulled out, as if it were a vaccum, sucking his cock back in and not letting go, about ten minutes into their sexcapades, Hyde felt a lulling sensation in his balls, he was nearing his limit, "Ruby! I'm Going To Cum!" Hyde managed to say. "Inside me Hyde, Inside!" Ruby yelled knowing full well that she had nothing to stop her from getting pregnant. "Alright then!" Hyde yelled back as he began thrusting faster and faster until he came, pumping his seed right into Ruby's womb. "That...

aha... was... aha... incredible" Ruby said in a sex dazed state. "Yea, you're so tight," Hyde said as and Ruby just laid on the bed, making out, their tounges gently exploring each others mouth, "too bad it's all over," Ruby said in a butthurt voice.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked while showing off that he was still stiff while Ruby eyed his manhood greedily. "ready for round two?" Hyde asked. Ruby didn't respond, she only locked her legs around Hyde, pushing his cock back into her pussy as the continued for several more hours, unbeknownst to them, Yang was peeking into their "playtime" via a small hole in her bedroom, while Yosuke happily pounding her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Azreal sat in his office, not pleased with his situation, of course as the school's discipline administrator, he knew sometimes he would have to stay a little while longer then usual, however while he'd normally be excited to yell at a student foumd smoking, today was boxing practice, or in reality, him beating the crap out of his students, so when the principal called saying they were sending someone down just as he was putting his training clothes he was not happy, so more or less extra yelling, but when the profile popped up an email saying the specifics he was excited to show the student how things work.

When Yang walked into the office she did so with a certain regal authority, as if she owned the place, this ticked Azreal off. When she sat down Azreal gave her a brief summary. "Your file says you've slept with nearly twenty boys, is that correct Yang?" he said

"Thirty, actually" Yang replied

WOW, thirty? what a Whore! Azreal thought, he KNEW what to do.

"And it also says you only got caught because you tried to seduce your Phy Ed teacher, Mr Waldstein, right?"

"Correct" Yang said

"Now Yang, we have VERY strict rules about this type of behavior at this school" Azreal started

"Cut the crap, I know ALL about the anti sex policy this school has so save me the speech" Yang said

at least she's straight to the point he thought, "Now then, there is very clear guidelines about this scenario, you'll be suspended, your father WILL be informed of this, and your records will have a large mark from this" Azreal said

"Now, we COULD do that, or... we could resolve this via a different method.." Yang said while unbuttoning her shirt.

Azreal was thrilled, he didn't even have to talk her into it, she asked all on her own.

"I think that might work" he said grinning.

When Yang was completely undressed she approached Azreal, they had an intimate kiss, Yang decided to give him a blowjob, as she knelt down to her knees she could see his bulge, she already knew this would be the biggest dick she would ever take, but it wasn't until she took it out that she realized her father's wrath was probably a better idea, Azreal had a cock as long as ruler, and as wide as a tennis ball, she slowly started to get up saying "Actually I think the traditional punishment might be bet-" she didn't finish because Azreal shoved his entire member down her throat, he face fucked her at a incredible pace, giving her just enough time to breath before cramming it back into her mouth, she thought she was going to vomit just as Azreal came, his semen gushing doen her throat, he also pushed all the way in, forcing her to swallow every last drop, her belly was nearing it's capacity when he pulled out of her mouth.

"I'm... I'm... I'm going to report you..." Yang said deleriously.

"If so then I have no reason not to take full advantage of the situation," he said pushing Yang across his desk, holding her throat down, and shoving his dick into her all at once, he didn't give her time to adjust either, hammering her pussy, thrusting it deep into her, even though she had fucked thirty other people, they were boys, not men, as such they had boy sized cocks, but Azreal was NOT a boy.

Yang couldn't take the sheer amount of pain she was experiencing, she was practically getting a baseball bat shoved into her, she blacked out several times, each time slightly more use to the sheer size, thrust after thrust, after about ten minutes she no longer felt pain, in fact, it is as if she had lost her virginity all over again, she was no longer in hell, she was in Nirvana, she moaned wildly with each passing second, she knew no man could ever satisfy her again, she was Azreal's girl, his personal whore, but she thought that was okay, the sheer pleaure was worth it. Azreal continued his thrusting, he then realized that Yang was moaning like an allycat, he had to shut her up before the secretary noticed, so her turned her around, a move that made Yang cum alone, and started kissing her, she was more then willing to reciprocate this, their toungs did battle, Azreal only doing so half heartedly as he continued thrusting, but he knew not for much longer, he was going to burst any moment now, he started pulling out but Yang leg locked him, he looked at her before she wispered into his ear "I'm on the pill" with this reassurance, he came, pumping semen directly into Yang's womb, eventually having to pull out because Yang was filled up.

"I think you have learned your lesson," Azreal stated.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I require daily "punishment" to atone." she said smirking as she walked out of Azreal's office, not noticing her spermicide pill still on the floor.


End file.
